fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Pilnuj mojego psa
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Dyr. Moranica każe Fineaszowi i Ferbowi pilnować ich psa, Sznebuldoga. Buford i Baljeet zakładają się, kto zje więcej hot-dogów. Wygrywa Baljeet, bo Buford przypadkiem zjada psa pani Curvehead. Tymczasem Charlene więzi Abigail w piwnicy. Dundersztyc, który miał się z nią umówić na obiad zaczyna jej szukać. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Sznebuldog; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Norm; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (Fineasz się budzi i wygląda przez okno) Fineasz: Spadł śnieg! Nadeszła zima! Ferb: No dobra... spadł śnieg. Nie musisz się drżeć. Śniłem o Violettcie. Fineasz: Ale tu ciepło! (Potem, w szkole. W całej szkole leży śnieg) Fineasz: Ale tu zimno! Ferb: I dlatego nie lubię zimy. Fineasz: Ja tam lubię. Niby kiedy możemy porzucać śniegiem w nauczycieli? Albo lepić bałwana w drzwiach, by nauczyciele nie mieli jak wejść? Ferb: Stopy marzną na lekcjach, a zamarznięte krzesło jest strasznie zimne. Fineasz: Mów jak uważasz. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pilnuj mojego psa. (W szkole) Moranica: Kineasz, Herb, mam sprawę. Fineasz: Też mamy sprawę. My mamy inne imiona. Fineasz i Ferb. Moranica: Nieważne. Macie zaopiekować się moim psem. Ferb: A czemu my? Moranica: Eeee... bo tak. Ja muszę iść pomalować paznokcie. (Moranica pokazuje im zżółkniałe, kruche paznokcie) Fineasz: Ffffuu! Śmierdzą pani dłonie! Ma pani w domu mydło? Moranica: Kto powiedział, że mam dom? Fineasz: Możee... niech pani idzie pomalować paznokcie... i kupić mydło. Moranica: No dobrze, zawołam mojego pieska. Sznebuldog! Do nogi! (Nagle pojawia się wielki spasiony pies, który toczy się po korytarzu) Fineasz: To jest pani piesek? Chyba piesadło! Moranica: Macie się nim zaopiekować! Ja już idę pomalować paznokcie. (Odchodzi) Ferb: Mamy się opiekować tym grubasem? Fineasz: Chodźmy z nim do stołówki. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do stołówki) Ferb: O, Baljeet, Buford, co tu robicie? Baljeet: Założyliśmy się kto zje więcej hot-dogów. Buford: Przegrasz to! Baljeet: Nie, bo ty! (Tymczasem w domu Charlene) Charlene: Abigail, co robisz w łazience!? Abigail: Szykuję się na randkę z Heinzem. Charlene: Tak długo? I kiedy go zaprosiłaś? Abigail: Wczoraj jak byłam na mieście. (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Norm: Heinz, co robisz w łazience!? Dundersztyc: Szykuję się na randkę z Abigail. Norm: Tak długo? I kiedy ją zaprosiłeś? Dundersztyc: Wczoraj jak byłem na mieście. (Piosenka Przyszykowania) Abigail: Szykuję się na randkę, Czy ta kiecka? Nieeeee... Może ta? Odpada. Dundersztyc: Szykuję się na randkę, Lecz nie wiem co nałożyć, Eeeeeee... Muszka nie, Krawat też. Abigail: Ta kiecka nie pasuje, Heinz: Ten garnitur nie pasuje, Abigail i Heinz: Co ja nałożyć mam? (Koniec piosenki) Abigail: Hmmm... ta będzie dobra. (Nagle ktoś chwyta Abigail i wrzuca ją do wora. Ta osoba wbiega do piwnicy, wrzuca tam wór. Po chwili wychodzi z piwnicy i ją zamyka. Tą osobą okazuję się Charlene) Charlene: Było łatwo. (Tymczasem w szkole) Fineasz: Czaaas... start! (Buford i Baljeet zaczynają jeść hot-dogi) Fineasz: Jak na razie wszyscy idą po równo... A, Buford teraz wygrywa jednym hot-dogiem! Znowu wyrównane... Baljeet wygrywa, ale Buford wpycha wszystko do buzi! Buford: Aaał, boli mnie głowa! (Buford chwilę chodzi jak pijak i przewraca się na podłogę) Buford: Muszę to wygrać! (Buford chwyci Sznebuldoga i wsadza go do buzi) Buford: Ogromny był ten hot-dog. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet: BUFORD!!! Fineasz: Buford, zjadłeś psa! Wow, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś coś takiego powiem. Ferb: Jeśli chodzi o Buforda, bardziej niespodziewane byłoby niepowiedzenie tego. Fineasz: Faktycznie... Buford, jak mogłeś to zrobić!? Buford: Nie wiem... jestem teraz jakiś dziwny... Baljeet: Dopiero teraz to odkryłeś? Buford: To był pies? Fineasz: Sznebuldog, pies pani Uglyfoot. Mieliśmy się nim zająć. (Buford coś wypluwa) Buford: Ej, chłopaki... Fineasz: Nie teraz! Myślimy co zrobić, by pani Uglyfoot się o tym nie dowiedziała. Buford: Ale... Fineasz: Nie teraz! Buford: Ech... (Tymczasem w kafejce na mieście) Dundersztyc: Hmmm... Abigail miała tu być 20 minut temu. Powinienem jej poszukać. (W piwnicy w domu Charlene. Abigail wali pięściami w drzwi) Abigail: To katastrofa! Zostałam porwana, a jestem źle ubrana do tej okazji! Ty co mnie tu uwięziłeś, czy uwięziłaś, daj mi się chociaż przebrać. (W centrum handlowym) Dundersztyc: Nie ma jej w żadnym sklepie. To dziwne... Zadzwonię do niej. (W piwnicy. Abigail siedzi zrezygnowana przy drzwiach) Abigail: Nawet nie zamówię ubrań, bo zostawiłam telefon w pokoju. Siedzę tu od godziny. Nigdy nie wyjdę stąd! Rozejrzę się tu, może są jakieś ciuchy. (W centrum handlowym) Dundersztyc: Nie mogę się dodzwonić. Gdzie ona może być? (W piwnicy) Abigail: We własnym domu... uwięziona. (W szkole) Fineasz: Buford, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że zjadłeś Sznebuldoga! Buford: Ale... Ferb: Cicho! Próbujemy coś wymyśleć. Dyrka nas zabije. Co ja mam zrobić? Ech, sam nie wiem... Buford: Usiłuję wam to wytłumaczyć! Gdy zjadłem psa, okazało się, że to nie był pies, tylko pluszak. Fineasz: Nie mogłeś tak od razu!? Buford: Serio? Próbowałem... Fineasz: Zaraz przyjdzie dyrka, więc... (Do stołówki wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Gdzie mój pies? Ferb: A, bo historia jest zabawna. Buford myślał, że zjadł pani psa i... Moranica: ZJADŁ MOJEGO PSA!? JAK TAK MÓGŁ!? JA GO KOCHAŁAM!!! ZABIJĘ CIĘ ZA TO!!! (Moranica chce się rzucić na Buforda z pazurami, ale Fineasz i Ferb ją powstrzymują) Moranica: DORWĘ CIĘ!!! Fineasz: Ale potem okazało się, że to nie był pies tylko pluszak! (Moranica się uspokają i staje w miejscu) Moranica: Eeeem... to ja pójdę kupić mydło. (Moranica wychodzi) Baljeet: Zostało pytanie - gdzie Sznebuldog? (W domu Charlene) Abigail: Znalazłam jakiś gruby kij. Może uda mi się nimi wyważyć drzwi. (Abigail podnosi kij i biegnie w stronę drzwi. Gdy już jest blisko, drzwi otwiera spocony Dundersztyc, a ona przez nie przebiega, wykonuje skok o tyczce i wali w ścianę) Abigail: Co się stało? Dundersztyc: Szukałem cię po całym mieście! Pół godziny próbowałem wejść do waszego domu, ale przy drzwiach leżał jakiś spasiony pies. Poza tym wasze drzwi strasznie śmierdziały bekonem. Jakbyłem niedaleko waszego domu widziałem jak ten pies biegnie do drzwi. Abigail: Jak otworzyłeś drzwi? Dundersztyc: Próbowałem odsunąć psa od drzwi - przez to się spociłem. Abigail: Miałam na myśli drzwi od piwnicy. Dundersztyc: Ach, no tak... wiedziałem. Po prostu pociągnąłem za klamkę. Abigail: Co!? Dundersztyc: Drzwi były otwarte. Ale teraz chodźmy na naszą randkę. (Abigail i Dundersztyc łapią się za ręce i wychodzą z domu. Po chwili na schodach siada Charlene) Charlene: Dlaczego ja to zrobiłam? Jestem o nich zazdrosna? Sama nie wiem... (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford stoją przed szkołą) Fineasz: Sznebuldog, do nogi! Ferb: Nie działa. Fineasz: Może inaczej. (Fineasz wyjmuje z plecaka kanpakę i podnosi ją wysoko do góry) Fineasz: Sznebuldog, mam kanapkę! (Po sekundzie na rękę Fineasza skacze Sznebuldog, który zjada kanapkę) Ferb: Nie wiedziałem, że 200 kilo tłuszczu tak wysoko podskoczy i tak szybko przybiegnie. 5 sekund temu był na tamtej wyżynie. Fineasz: Pepe musi się tego nauczyć. A, właśnie, gdzie jest Pepe? KONIEC Piosenki *Przyszykowania Inne informacje